There is known a print device that includes a plurality of mount portions for mounting ink cartridges. The print device has a head for injecting an ink onto a printing medium. The head includes a nozzle face that has a nozzle configured to inject the ink. The mount portions are located in the horizontal direction or the vertical direction. A sub-tank that can reserve the ink may be provided on an ink passage extending toward the head from the mount portions.